


Howl

by SapphireOcean (JujYFru1T)



Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Nishigori Yuuko, F/M, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snippets, crackships, how embarrassing.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/SapphireOcean
Summary: You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl...
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Nishigori Yuuko
Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749751
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region, Lower Your Damn Standards: week 4: off-brand/id-work





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is a lyric from ["Howl" by Florence and the Machine.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZweDwbJ_Ic)  
> Featuring one "u" Yuko and Victor with a C, I have more planned so the spelling won't change :3  
> So! As much as I adore Victuri, that wasn’t enough to stop me from collecting a rarepolyship (this is very Not Unusual for me). This started as one of two plotbunnies for a "bad"/idfic YoI big bang a few years ago that I dropped out of, both featuring the eventual OT3 of Victor/Yuri. K/Yuko. This one is a no-skating ABO AU; I've never written ABO or YoI. It's also an extension of the fade-to-black (and/or saved for later~) smut scene between Alpha Yuko and Omega Victor that opens the fic (Yuri K. is a Beta :D). _I'm gonna finish it._  
> ....Straddling the line of weeks 3 and 4 of Lower Your Damn Standards ^_^U  
> and I am still not moderating comments or turning off anon. Don't make me regret it! I do have a banhammer and reserve the right to use it >_>; (triple-checked the Russian but i have no effing clue what I'm doing on that lmao)

It was 4AM, and Yuko stared up at the bedroom ceiling wide awake. Light from the half-moon shone through tree branches, through the not-quite-closed curtains from the window at the head of the bed. Strange shapes bloomed on that ceiling, and Yuko had been watching them for far too long.

She shifted, moving her gaze to a less discomfiting sight: the man asleep beside her, moonlight gathering in his silvery hair and giving it an unearthly glow. His breath was peaceful, face soft. She slid closer to him, resting her forehead against his shoulder. Then an arm across his chest. He sighed in his sleep, and a moment later she felt a hand gently take hers. His touch both calmed and stirred something in her, and for the umpteenth time she marveled at her present situation. How could he sleep so soundly?

Need was growing in her chest as she lay nestled up to him. A deep breath in hopes of soothing oxygen only made it worse, because it carried his scent. The events of the past few days began to rattle around her brain again. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the memories and the rising panic and the infernal heat in her belly.

“Please, please stop,” she whispered, like saying it aloud would make any difference. But the pressure in her head kept building. Her limbs had begun to itch restlessly.

And Victor wouldn’t let go of her hand.

With the last scrap of her control, she straddled him quickly and kissed him awake.

Even in half-sleep he arched to meet her, and when he opened his eyes sapphire blue had already turned stormy with lust.

“I’m sorry.” She was panting now, tunnel vision descending as she pressed mouth and tongue to his shoulder and across his chest.

“Yuko.” His hands encircled her wrists and she froze, looking up at him. “Breathe, Котёнок. And never apologize for your nature.” He leaned up and placed a kiss to her jaw. “I’m all yours. Please… claim me.”

Those words unlocked everything she'd been trying to hold back. She groaned, scraped her teeth across his skin. "If you don't mean that...!"

His hands released her wrists and he shifted in such a way that she could feel his erection. "Then I wouldn't say it. I do, I want you to make me yours."

The need in his voice was light years removed from the calm comforting reason he'd given her over the last few days. Even if he hadn't taken suppressants, surely the mark on his neck would only glow if he really...

Instinct took over. Clutching his torso, she leaned down and bit the mark.

The cry he gave reverberated through her whole body, making her thighs slick. He tasted like rain, like something icy sweet, and under it all was the Omega scent she'd ignored for so long.

"Yuko, please fuck me, take me, I can't--"

She sat up, trembling, and planted her feet on either side of his legs. His cock was long, hot when she stroked it. She mounted him easily; a distant part of her marveled at the guttural noise that tore from her chest.

"You're _perfect_..." Her head dropped back, eyes falling shut, as she stilled, still trembling. Wet dripped from her even with him inside, a deluge she had no power to stop. She ground down onto him, tasting the air as it filled with his whine. "Absolutely perfect." Her mark felt so hot it was nearly burning, but she couldn't make herself move. Victor was everywhere, everything.

"Прекрасный," he was saying like a mantra, gasps mixed with her name. One hand was reaching for her, toward her ribcage and the burning glow.

She caught it, digging her fingernails in. "What?"

"Beautiful." He inhaled deeply, swallowed (inside her he throbbed). His hand went slack in hers, but the tension in his arm was obvious. "May I touch it? Your mark... it's calling to me." He licked his lips, staring unwavering, with eyes full of desire.

How could she want and not want him to at the same time? "Yes," she finally said, the word nearly all air, and let his hand go.

She watched with held breath as his hand moved closer. Three fingertips touched her skin, and--

Her mind blanked. When she was aware again Victor was breathing hard underneath her, pupils wide. 

"My god," he said. "Amazing."

He laid his palm to her mark and she keened, sensation overwhelming; she was jolted into movement, hunching down toward him and letting her hips do the work. "Victor!" She nearly sobbed. One hand over his, the other grasping his shoulder, and she still was barely grounded.

"Yes, yes, _please!"_

Somehow she lay atop him; somehow she kept riding through the tsunami of pleasure. She put her teeth to his mark again, and she tasted blood this time, and Victor turned her name into an ecstatic scream.

She felt him fill her up, felt the convulsions that were the only sign of her orgasm against the unimaginable pleasure. "Mine," she gasped into his neck. "All mine..."

His hand left her mark to join the other on her hips, holding her to him as though it were even possible for them to separate. His cock was soft inside her now, but still throbbing gently from her greedy clenching.

It seemed endless, her body on autopilot, the noise of her thrusts made obscene from the amount of wet. When he grew hard in her again she moaned out weakly, throat raw and chest aching, and she kissed him when he came the second time, drinking in his moans and sucking on his tongue.

The instant the waves of pleasure began to subside, she went utterly limp against him. Her mind went blank once more.

Then she gasped awake, soothed instantly by the circles Victor was making on her back. "How long?" she said, hoarsely.

"Just a few minutes."

His eyes looked past her, and Yuko turned her head to see the lilac of early morning sunlight on the wall.

He chuckled, breathlessly. "Everything _else_ has been... longer, of course."

The slickness had begun to dry. She shifted cautiously, and he mirrored her shiver.

"We might," she began, "be able to--"

"Don't."

Startled, she stared at him.

"Even if you can..." He raised a hand to stroke her cheek. "Could you wait, just a little? I want to stay like this for a while."

Those eyes... She couldn't possibly say no.

She settled against him again. There was so much she wanted to say, she couldn't speak.

"Ah, there, дорогой. Thank you..." His tightened his hold around her, sighing deeply.

Laying a kiss to his collarbone, she allowed sleep to claim her.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
> Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
